Total Drama House
by Roboman667
Summary: Chris brings 16 new contestants in the total drama version of big brother. The contestants will duke it out in order to win the grand prize of ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Who will win. Read and find out! :D


Please note that I do not own the total drama series, it belongs to Teletoons and fresh tv.

The camera turns on and shows a man with black hair, he was a wearing a blue shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. He was also wearing khaki pants and black tennis shoes. He was standing in front of a giant house.

"Hello, it's Chris McClain here," he said, "and welcome to Total Drama."

Chris takes a pause.

"I know what you guys are thinking …why am I standing in front of this luxurious house and not a the dock an isolated summer camp?" Chris asked the viewers. "Well the answer to that is simple, this season sixteen new contestants will be locked up in this house cut off from the outside world only to compete for the grand prize of… ONE… MILLION…DOLLARS!"

Chris then walks to the door of the house. The camera then zooms in on Chris.

"Here is how this season will work." Chris said. "The contestants will all compete for power in the House Leader Competition. The winner of that competition will then have the responsibility of selecting two contestants as candidates for eliminations. But that's not the end for them because they will have a chance to compete in the Save Your Butt competition. The winner of this competition will have the remove a candidate from the risk of elimination. If used the House Leader must declare another candidates. After the contestants, not including the candidates and the House Leader, must vote to eliminate one of the two candidates. The last contestant in the house will be the winner."

The camera zooms out showing Chris and the house.

Chris then shouted, "How will this drama filled season turn out? Find out now on TOTAL…DRAMA…HOUSE."

A limo then pulls up to the drive way of the house.

"Let us meet the contestants," said Chris.

The limo door opens and a boy comes out. He had white skin and is a redhead with short hair. He had brown eyes and freckles on his face. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. He was about five feet and seven inches and is skinny.

"Welcome Connor," said Chris.

"Hmm, no island this time what do you have in store for us this season Chris?" asked Connor.

"Oh you will find out soon enough," said Chris.

The next limo appears in the drive way. A girl with white skin comes out of the limo. She has black hair done in an up do and has a red bandana on her head. She has blue eyes and wearing red lipstick. She is wearing a white t-shirt and an open plaid shirt over it. She is also wearing jean short shorts and black combat boots. She was about five feet and one inches.

"Where am I?" asked the girl.

"You are in your new home Melanie," said Chris.

"Ok," said Melanie.

The next limo appears and a boy who is muscular comes out. He has brown hair and brown eyes and is wearing a red t-shirt with khaki shorts and black converse. He is five feet and 9 inches.

"Welcome Seth," said Chris.

"Thanks Chris, good to be here," said Seth.

Seth then joins Connor and Melanie.

"Hey guys what's up , I'm Seth," said Seth.

"Hi, I'm Connor ," said Connor.

"I'm single… I mean Melanie," said Melanie as she blushes.

The next limo comes a girl with brown skin who is a little bit chunky comes out. She has brown eyes and has black hair in an afro. She is wearing a yellow shirt with jeans and white tennis shoes. She is are the same height as Melanie.

"Hey y'all Tania is in the house and is ready to party!" she yelled

Tania walks to the other contestants and she joins them.

"Glad to see you are full of energy Tania" said Chris

The next limo shows up and another boy who is muscular shows up. He has brown eyes and black hair covered by a gray beanie. He has stubble on his face. He is wearing a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up with dark blue jeans. He is five feet and 8 inches.

"Sup Chris," said the boy as he puts his hand up.

"Not much Logan," Chris said as he high fives Logan.

Logan then joins the other contestants and Tania gives him a high five as well.

The next limo shows up, and a girl with long blond hair done in a ponytail comes out. She has white skin, blue eyes and is wearing a orange shirt with jean short shorts and is wearing sandals. She is five feet and five inches.

"Hi Chris," said the girl as went gave Chris a hug.

"Welcome Brandi, Chris said as he pries Brandi off and pushes her towards the other contestants. Seth Catches her.

"Thanks," said Brandi as she blushes.

"No problem," said Seth as he blushes as well.

"Oh brother," said Logan.

The next limo shows up and a really skinny boy comes out with messy brown hair and brown eyes . He is wearing big glasses a black Star Wars t-shirt with jeans and sandals. He is 5 feet and 5 inches. He comes out holding a red toy light saber.

"Fear me for I am the Sith Lord, Darth Fredrick," he shouted.

Fredrick then started to swing the light saber around. He swings a Chris, but he ducks. Fredrick then starts to attack the other contestants. Melanie and Logan Dodge the attack, but Fredrick Hits Tania in the head. Tania then get mad and grabs the light saber and smashes it on Fredrick head knocking him out and breaking the toy.

The next limo comes in and a girl comes with white skin, green eyes and long brown hair. She is wearing a light green shirt, khaki capris and grey tennis shoes. She is the same height as Fredrick .She comes out of the limo happy.

"Holy smokes guys, I cannot believe I am on Total Drama," said the eager girl.

She then runs to the other contestants.

"Hi my name is Georgia," she said as she grabs Logan's hand and Logan gives her a weird look back.

"Georgia you might want to calm down, the fun hasn't even started yet," said Chris

"Ok," said Georgia with a smile on her face.

The limo shows up and a boy comes out and with white skin, black hair that is spiked up in the front. He is wearing a purple t-shirt with a blue hoodie over and is wearing jeans and with tennis shoes. He is the same height as Logan.

"What, no summer camp this time Chris?" said the boy.

"We thought this would be better this season, Nick, "said Chris.

Nick then joins the other contestants.

"Um Hello, Chris," said a mysterious female voice. "Where can I put my bags?"

The girl had tan skin and was tall with brown eyes. She had long black curly hair done in a ponytail. She was wearing a hoop ear ring, a short, open leather jacket with a bikini top with spikes on the underneath it. She had black leather pants and black high heels. She had a large amount of suit cases behind her.

"Pauline, do you need that many bags?" asked Chris

"Of course," said Pauline " One is for my shoes, one is for my clothes, and one is for my make-up and one is fo-."

Chris covers Pauline's mouth. Pauline stops talking and joins the other contestants.

The next limo shows up and a boy who is five feet and six inches He has tan skin, black hair that goes down to his neck, brown eyes, and snake bites. He is wearing a black t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and black converse. He has a blank expression on his face.

"Jacob welcome to Total Drama," said Chris.

"Man, this is gonna be the worst summer ever," Jacob complained.

Jacob then joins the other contestants. Georgia then walks up to Jacob and tries to use her fingers and tries to make a smile on Jacob face, but his face would return to a blank expression after a second.

The next limo shows up and a girl with white skin, long wavy blond hair comes out. She is wearing a red hat, a white blouse with khaki short shorts and brown boots. She is about five feet an two inches and has brown eyes.

"Hello everyone," said the girl. "My name is Demi, it's nice to meet you all."

"Demi, glad you can make it, please join the others," said Chris.

Demi starts to walk in the direction of the contestants but then trips over Fredrick's body.

"Who left this piece of trash laying here!?" shouted Demi. She then takes a moment and looks at the other campers "… I mean uh…Ooops." Demi then smiles.

The next limo comes in a tall boy walks out with a shaved head, dark brown skin and brown eyes. He is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with khaki shorts, and black tennis shoes.

"Everyone, give a warm welcome to Walter," said Chris.

Georgia walks up to Walter and she gives him a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Walter. I feel like we are gonna be great friends," Georgia said eagerly.

"Girl, are you gonna hug every person you see?" said Tania.

"It's cool I don't mind it at all," said Walter.

The next limo shows up and a tan girl with dirty blond hair in a ponytail comes out. She is wearing a pink tank top, black basketball shorts, black tube socks and black tennis shoes. She is five feet and three inches and has blue eyes. She comes out spinning a basketball on her finger and chewing bubble gum.

"Sup Chris," said the girl as the bubble from the gum pooped.

"Not much Kristy," said Chris.

Kristy joins the rest of the contestants, Seth tries to take the ball away from Kristy, but Kristy throws the ball in the air to avoid Seth from taking it and lands the ball in her finger and it starts spinning.

"I don't think so," said Kristy.

The next limo comes out and a really really big muscular guy comes out. He is wearing a red tank top with blue gym shorts and white tennis shoes. He had blond spikey and is five feet and nine inches. He also has brown eyes. As he steps out, he starts to flex his muscles.

"Ladies… get ready for a summer with your man, Omega," he said.

The ladies did not look interested in the camper except for Pauline who started to drool. Chris then pushes Omega towards the other contestants and points to the last limo.

"Let's say hello to our final contestant…. Audrey," said Chris.

"Hello everyone," said Audrey.

Audrey is a girl who is five feet and six inches. She has long hair that is a light brown color. She has brown eyes and tan skin. She is wearing a black sleeveless blouse with white jeans and black heels.

"Now that everyone is here allow me to say a couple things. All of you are gonna spend the summer isolated in this house. You all will compete to be the leader and will compete for power that will change the possibly change the game. The last person that wins will win the grand prize of one million dollars," explained Chris. "Now I assume you guys read the rule book before you got here?"

The contestants nodded their heads.

"Then without further a due, please go into you know home," said Chris.

The contestants open the door to the house and walk in. Chris stops, pause then walks towards the front of the house.

"Now that the contestants are in the house, who will win the first House Leader competition and who will be this season's first candidates elected for elimination?" said Chris." Find out next time on Total…. Drama…. House!

Contestants

Connor, Melanie, Seth, Tania, Logan, Brandi, Fredrick, Georgia, Nick, Pauline, Jacob, Demi, Walter, Kristy, Omega, Audrey.

Please let me know what you think of the cast. More coming asap.


End file.
